


Burnt

by Gigi2



Series: Habits of my Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Loki tries to figure out how to tell Thor that he's pregnant.





	Burnt

Soon enough, Loki understood why he was getting sick so often. He was indeed pregnant. He was ecstatic. Now he just had to form an elaborate plan to inform his husband. 

Part 1

Loki dressed up his robes, he wasn’t showing yet, he didn’t even know how far along he was, there were too many dates to try and put it together. So, he hatched plan number one. Get Thor to realise that he was pregnant.

Loki was sitting on the side of the bathtub; his hand swirled the boiling water around and he watched the bubbles form. Thor would be back from a meeting soon and Loki wanted to surprise him. Right on time, just as the water reached the perfect temperature, Thor arrived through the door.

“How are you my love?”, Thor asked as he hugged Loki, he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m fine Thor. Bathe with me?”. Loki smiled before he kissed Thor softly.

“Of course, Loki”, Thor replied before he started to strip of his suit.

Once they were both vacant of their clothes, Thor slid into the pool like bath, when Loki slipped in beside him Thor took him in his arms and kissed his neck softly.

“How was the meeting?”, Loki wondered.

“They are a bit apprehensive of having you here, but I assured them that you would cause no more trouble. You’re like how you were. My Loki”, Thor whispered.

“I did try to take over this planet my love, and as the good red head loves to remind us, I killed eighty people in two days. There is no forgiveness in their eyes”, Loki laughed ruefully.

“But you’ve grown out of your stabby phase when you get jealous”.

Loki splashed the water at Thor before he interlocked their fingers and rested them over his stomach. Would Thor get the hint?

“Can I wash your hair? Remember when we used to do this?”, Thor asked. 

Loki slipped down further before he tipped his head back. Thor grabbed the shampoo from and he scratched his nails through Loki’s scalp. The God of Mischief sighed, and his eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the sensation. So, apparently, Loki was not telling Thor he was pregnant today.

Part 2.

The morning sickness was really getting Loki down, he couldn’t enjoy his books before he was darting to the bathroom to puke up either his breakfast, lunch or dinner, or even just the bile in his stomach. It was horrific. All he wanted to do was lounge in bed or sleep, but he was being rudely awoken with the need to vomit. Sighing, Loki rested his head against the wall, a pitiful whine escaped his lips.

“Have you eaten something turned again?”, Thor wondered as he rested against the door frame.

“What do you think?”, Loki snarked back.

“You’ve been getting sick an awful lot lately, maybe you should see a healer?”, Thor advised.

“No, it won’t last much longer”, Loki promised before he brushed his teeth for what must have been the tenth time that day, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Come back to bed, Loki. We’ll cuddle”, Thor grinned.

“You treat me too well, Thor”, Loki smiled before he hooked an arm around Thor’s waist.

They cuddled on the bed for what felt like hours. Loki relaxed enough and fell into a soft slumber. Thor watched over him, his hand slid from his chest before it rested on his stomach. Thor smiled before he kissed the back of his ear and let his own eyes close. Today was not they day Loki told Thor that he was, indeed, pregnant.

Part three.

By Loki’s best estimate, he would start showing soon, and with how tight he liked to wear his robe to garner Thor’s attention, Loki would need to tell him. But he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to just come out and say it, he wanted it to be one of the cutest things that stayed in his memory for as long as he lived. So, Loki decided to leave the little island they had settled on, the new Asgard. He found himself in New York of all places, Thor was there, meeting with his fellow Avengers. Loki walked through the bustling city streets, it was late winter and there was a small bit of snow of the ground that crunched under Loki’s feet. With one hand resting over his stomach, more to keep it warm than anything else. He sighed as he walked, nobody had paid much mind to him, and it hadn’t really changed, Stark Tower was still the bright shining beacon that Loki loathed. But he had changed. He well and truly had grown out of his ‘stabby’ phase as Thor called it. Loki simply shrugged. But as he walked, he stopped in front of a large window. There was a large teddy bear in the window, with a half pink, half blue heart in its hands. Loki smiled. That would be perfect. So, he went in and bought it. He spent the rest of the night in the city, just enjoying the noise that reminded him of home so much.

The next morning, he returned to New Asgard, their structures had become permanent now, long gone had been the days where they spent nights huddled in the ship for protecting against the rain or the cold. Loki walked into their chambers, Thor was sitting on the bed.

“I thought something had happened”, Thor exclaimed as he rushed to hug Loki.

“I’m fine, Thor. I had to think of a few things, I was in New York. Like you were. I need you to sit down, I have something for you”, Loki smiled as he returned the hug.

Thor did as he was told for the first time in his life, he sat down on the edge of the bed. It was only then that he saw the bag in his hand. Thor studied Loki and he pulled out the teddy bear. Loki couldn’t stop the smile from blossoming on his face as he watched Thor break into an unsustainable grin that must have hurt.

“Are you telling me?”, Thor asked, as he took the bear.

“You’re doing to be a father, Thor. Let’s hope it’s not too much like you, just in case”, Loki laughed before he kissed Thor quickly.  
“I love you”, Thor whispered as he hugged Loki tightly.

“I love you too, Thor”.


End file.
